


Defeat

by venusgoddess



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Death, Defeat, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, short fic, this is a raoul support club <333
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusgoddess/pseuds/venusgoddess
Summary: Short Fic is based off these prompts from Tumblr, the sentence: “Are you happy now? You’ve won” and the word “Defeat.” Overrated and expected, yes, probably! But this helped me with my writer’s block.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Prompts and Works





	Defeat

This was not how her story was to end. She dreamt of a quiet, simple life with her beloved; far away from terror and pain. A permanent escape from the darkness that has followed her throughout. Yet, this darkness, this terror…it had planted a seed within her, it surrounded her. _Grew_ within her. There was no way she could ever cut herself away from it.

The monster’s grip had tightened around the lasso. The blonde man who was always so heroic, so brave and ruthless, had begun to give in to defeat. The healthy glow from his skin had dulled down, from sun-kissed to a sickeningly pale purple.

“You make me impatient, Christine!” Erik growled, yanking onto the rope. “Make your choice. Your pretty boy is running out of time!”

Raoul could barely let out anything. “Christine, please…you can’t stay with him. You can’t.”

Her mind ached. The blood gushing out of her temples didn’t help at all. The fresh, deep wound was stinging. How could she choose? She hated being undergrounds. Hated the cold, the darkness, hated _him_ and his cruel heart.

How she longed for the sun. For music that was filled with love and light, no malice or bad intent laced within it. No seduction or temptation. No despair. She wanted nothing to do with him. The thought of being his bride made her stomach churn…she couldn’t be the wife of a murderer, a liar. She couldn’t possibly let him ruin her life any further.

_But Raoul._

Her beloved. She could not trade his life for her freedom. She’d hate herself for it. This pure, sweet man did not deserve any of this. There were times (like now) where she wished that he had never met her, or had forgotten of their childhood memories. She wanted to be a mere memory from his sweet, young days. To keep him away from her despair.

“Time is ticking, my dear,” the skeleton drawled. “Marry me or your Vicomte dies.”

“Christine…”

The ingenue’s eyes were fixed on her Vicomte, but only barely. She couldn’t stand the sight of him in harm. “Erik, please, have mercy.”

“I have shown you mercy! Many times, Christine! I have been kind to you. I have spared many lives to keep you happy. I have given everything and yet it is never enough, is it? Choose now, damn it. Choose or I’ll kill your boy with no mercy!”

His words stung her like venom. She knew deep down nothing he said was true. He was wicked, deranged…yet she knew there was nothing she can do about it. He truly believed in his own false reality. Convinced that _he_ was good for her. But if she defied it, she knew what her and Raoul’s fates would be. Whatever she chose, she knew she’d live in tragedy. But to know that her dear Raoul was the only thing that was important.

“Please. Angel, please, let him go. I’ll marry you…” Christine begged, stifling her sobs. “Let go of him now, and I’ll marry you.”

There was shock upon Erik’s face, then a sickening, twisted smile.

Her answer was more than enough, of course, but the monster wasn’t satisfied. The fop had gotten in the way of his only source of happiness, had taken her purity, her innocence. No. He couldn’t just let the Vicomte go. He would pest them, do everything to be the hero and save his Christine.

The young woman was impatiently waiting for his grasp to loosen, for Raoul to run into her arms. But he gripped tighter onto the lasso, had pulled until he couldn’t.

The beautiful blonde man had dropped, the red lasso still around his neck.

“Raoul…” Christine whimpered, hesitant to get close to him. “Raoul? Raoul, please, please get up!”

The man that hovered over her beloved was stoic. Cold-blooded and hard, no pity, no regret upon his damned features.   
  
“What did you do to him!” She screamed, lunging towards him, hot tears streaming down her face. “What did you do?! N-No, no, no…Raoul! Raoul, please, say something!”

Christine dropped to her knees, gathering her beloved, taking away the weapon that was tight around his neck. She knew deep down he was gone, but perhaps…perhaps there was a chance. Her fiancé was a survivor, after all. “Raoul, please…” she whispered, cradling his golden head. “Oh, my love.”

It was silent. The air was filled with heavy and deep sadness. Christine felt her own heart drop. She was frozen, unable to even fathom what had happened.

This was not how their story was to end. They were supposed to win, her and Raoul.

“Are you happy now?” The grieving woman whispered with such venom, her gaze filled with fury as they moved away from the Vicomte. “You’ve won, Erik. You’ve won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fic is based off these prompts from Tumblr, the sentence: “Are you happy now? You’ve won” and the word “Defeat.” Overrated and expected, yes, probably! But this helped me with my writer’s block.
> 
> Sorry for doing Raoul dirty :( he's actually my fav, but I gotta write stuff ya know. Also, hopefully, the writing isn't so bad! I've never been good at English and haven't written anything in so on due to uni. But now that I've graduated, I have more time to work on writing!


End file.
